


Too good to even be real

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drunk Amy sorta?, Drunk confessions sorta?, Fluff, Kinda, Set in early Season 3, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: He thinks it makes them work, that they're so different. He finds it awesome that they can challenge each other at every step of their relationship, that the excitement never ends, and he's almost sure that Amy thinks the same thing, too.So it really comes as a surprise when she drunkenly mentions one night that she's insecure about it.ORAmy confesses that she has insecurities about her relationship with Jake. (Set in early season 3, rewrite of 'Because you want to do things well')





	Too good to even be real

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> So I recently took down "Because you want to do things well" because I really didn't like it, but it seems that some of you did, so I stood up and tried to write something eerily similar. I've been at it for about twenty minutes now, and even though I'm not entirely satisfied with how it ended up, here it is.
> 
> This one's for the anon on tumblr who requested it. (See? I kept my promise!)
> 
> Set somewhere between 3x01 and 3x07.

Jake Peralta believes that there is absolutely no woman in the world better than Amy Santiago. (Other than his mom. And maybe Taylor Swift. Jury's still out on that second one.)

He believes that no other being on this earth is enthralling enough to keep him interested while in the midst of a game of Scrabble, that no other being is adorable enough that he sometimes randomly feels like getting off his chair and giving her a kiss right there, in the middle of the precinct, that there is no other woman so beautiful that his breath hitches everytime her and her linen pantsuits step into work every morning.

And he knows for a fact that there is no woman smarter, more passionate than his girlfriend.

Sure, he's only been dating her for three months, but he's been her partner for close to three years now, and, trust him, the formidable woman that is Detective Santiago will never give in a police report that is less than stellar.

It's a nice contrast to his chicken scratch, written in pen that is in any color but black, papers often lined with grease stains of some sort.

He thinks it makes them work, that they're so different. He finds it awesome that they can challenge each other at every step of their relationship, that the excitement never ends, and he's almost sure that Amy thinks the same thing, too.

So it really comes as a surprise when she drunkenly mentions one night that she's insecure about it.

It's a Thursday night, nothing special, and Jake's seated at his desk, reading a very compelling argument on how rhinos are actually just obese unicorns because his shift ended about an hour ago.

In front of him, a crease between her brows and her lips shaped into a frown, Amy furiously types up arrest reports for a major crime ring she and Detective Sanders have managed to take down.

He keeps himself entertained for at least another hour, going from rhinos to dolphins to flamingos, (They're not actually pink? His whole life has been a lie.) and eventually gives up, turning his computer off and averting his attention to the woman in front of him instead. 

Every thirty seconds or so, she groans, then sighs, then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before typing a couple of words in and starting the whole cycle over again.

And look, he's trying to be patient for her, he really, really is, but she seems so freaked out that all he wants to do is wrap her up in his arms until her heartbeat slows down and she's smiling again and - yeah, he hopes she's done soon. For the sake of them both.

"Hey, Ames?"

She looks up from her screen. 

"Hmm?"

"Not that I have a problem or anything, but when exactly are you going to be done?"

"I don't know," she answers him, grimacing, "maybe another half an hour? Sorry."

"Where's Sanders? Wasn't she with you on the case?"

"She had... ties to one of our perps and tried to lie on the report. Captain caught her. She's suspended."

"She was doing it with one of the perps?"

Amy gives him a look, but answers nonetheless.

"Her boyfriend turned out to be a drug dealer. Fun, right?"

"At least you'll never have that problem. Your boyfriend's clean. Clean as a bean. A bean in a machine. I'm as clean as a bean bathing in a cotton candy machine."

This time, she just shakes his head at him and continues typing, her fingers furiously hitting the keyboard with a loud 'tap, tap, tappity tap'.

It takes another thirty, maybe forty minutes before she gets off her chair and takes her perfectly organized files into Holt's office and places them on his desk, nodding at something he's said before heading towards Jake.

"God knows I love paperwork, but I honestly hope I never have to do that again."

"'I honestly hope I never have to do that again,' title of your sex tape."

"Is that supposed to be a burn on me or you?" she questions with a smile as they make their way to the elevator.

"You, obviously. I'm not the only one you're hooking up with. I know you've been boning Lohank behind my back, Santiago."

"Say that again and Lohank's going to be the only person I'll be boning."

He lets out a dramatic gasp.

"You didn't deny it! Amy, are you cheating on me with our miserable co-worker?"

Her only reply is to smack him across the head, a grin on both of their faces.

They sit in the car with the intention of going to her place, but something about the way she keeps rubbing her temple, or the way her shoe keeps tapping against the weather mat at her feet, or even the way she's sighing so deeply makes Jake take an involuntary right turn where he's supposed to turn left, and then again, and then once more, and that's how the couple find themselves at Shaw's. 

"Are we supposed to meet someone here?" 

"No, we're here so that you can de-stress, m'lady."

"I'm not stressed," she counters weakly, but her argument proves useless because she's already out of the car by the time he's even unbuckled his seatbelt.

They find a seat at the booth all the way in the back, talking and smiling and laughing and soon enough, Amy Santiago is the drunkest NYPD detective in that scrappy little bar. 

Jake does not drink because he is a responsible, mature adult man who needs to get both himself and girlfriend back home after this. (He's also broke, but we do not talk of that.)

"I'm never working on a case with Sanders again. Lying on a report to save your boyfriend's ass. What kind of cop even does that?"

"You wouldn't do that for me?"

She shakes her head and leans it on his shoulder, snaking her arm around his back.

"I wouldn't need to. You're clean as a bean."

"Bathing in a cotton candy machine."

"Yeah."

She goes quiet after that, and for a quick second Jake suspects that she's fallen asleep on him and prepares himself to pick her up and bring her to the car. However, right as he's about to move, her head snaps up.

"Do you think I'm boring?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"You don't think I stress out too much?"

"Well," he answers, "you do stress out a little bit. Actually no, it's a lot. You stress out a lot, Amy, it creeps me out, really -"

Any or all teasing he might have done is knocked out of him when he sees the way she's looking at him, her eyes wide in curiosity.

She's being serious.

"Look, you let yourself get overwhelmed sometimes, maybe," he starts carefully, "but it's only because you care so much about everything. You want things do be done well. You're just being a good detective."

"You're a good detective," she counters. "You're not boring."

"Why would you think that you're boring, Ames?"

"Oh, I don't know, only the five hundred things literally everyone on the squad says about me?"

"You..." he stares at her, confused, "You know we're not being serious, right? We don't think that. At all."

"Could've fooled me."

Jake sighs and wraps an arm around her waist, and she relaxed a bit as she lays her head back on him.

"We say that because it's fun to see you all riled up. You're amazing, Amy. I wouldn't be dating you if you weren't."

"I know, it's just that you're such a... Fun person, you know? You're cool, and cute, and everyone likes you."

He smiles down at her.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"We both know it's too late for that."

She lets out a quiet laugh.

"It just seems like we're too odd of a couple to even be real."

"Well, we're real. Like, super real. The realest. And if the world can't deal with that, then it sucks to be the world."

"You're a nice guy, Jake."

"That I am."

"I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot, too."

When they go back to her place that night, he shows her just much he likes her, and she shows him how much she likes him back, and they both agree that if the world can't deal with them being the oddest, weirdest, most unbalanced real couple ever, then that's the world's problem, not theirs. Because for all that they care, they're Jake and Amy. Childish man-child and stress-prone beauty.

The perfect imperfect couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment here or at colourcodedbinders on Tumblr! Also if you want to give me a prompt on Tumblr as well, I'd be totally okay with that.
> 
> Hope you didn't barf :)


End file.
